


Pick Your Poison

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fluff, Recreational Drug Use, Whump, Worried boys, drug, whump everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are part of a modern day task force and end up getting hurt, not always on the job. The ER likes to keep them comfortable as possible but some drugs shouldn't be had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aramis - morphin

**Author's Note:**

> this is born out of me watching videos of people after their wisdom teeth removal.
> 
> Aramis on morphine is like having something stoned on weed.

He'd fallen through the floor of an abandoned building during a raid. He was the only one to go through it and went down to the first floor from the second. Athos, Porthos and their newest team mate d'Artagnan had to finish taking care of the situation at hand before they were finally able to see Aramis.

The three rushed in heading for the desk, "Aramis d’Herblay?" Athos asked.

The nurse frowned at first. "You mean Rene d'Herblay?"

"Yes." he almost growled.

"There." she said pointing to a closed curtain.

The fall left Aramis with a number of small cuts and bruises. HE had cracked and well as broken ribs and a wrist.

"Thank you." d'artagnan told her, Porthos gave the woman a nod and Athos said nothing. Pulling the curtain back they all stopped. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We're here for you." Porthos answered.

"No, I mean the tiger from the cereal box. No, thank you, Im not hungry." He started laughing, "Of course he ate his Wheaties like a good boy. How else would he get so big?" 

Looking at Athos, Porthos mouthed 'What the fuck?'

"Aramis we'll be right back. Sit here and talk to d'Artagnan." Before the boy could protest they left him to go talk to the nurse. 

"Hi, Charlie." Aramis greeted, "Your wings are looking lovely today."

At the desk both Porthos and Athos looked at the nurse in horror. Since they hadn't been there, they'd not be able to tell them that Aramis couldn't have morphine. He was going to have to ride it out in his current state.

"Hey 'Mis ready to go home?" Athos asked.

"They said we could leave?" d'Art asked.

"No, but if we wait to long and Aramis falls asleep here there will be hell to pay. We need to get him home before he goes to sleep. For the future whelp if they ever say they are going to give him morphine tell them anything but that." 

"No problem." he replied.

By the time they made it to the car Aramis had begged them to let the tiger go with them.

"How is this going to last?" d'Artagnan asked.

"Either until he starts feeling pain again or he passes out. We're hoping he'll pass out." Athos frowned.

Aramis was still awake and talking to Tony the tiger. 

"Why not put that in his file?"

"Because he's not allergic to it. If he was allergic to it that was one thing but he's not. So if push come to shove they can give it to him for pain. This is like being back in college." Porthos chuckled.

"You two smoked bake in college?" the youngest asked.

"No, we never did drugs on purpose. We were more of less victims of being drugged. Aramis purchased brownies from a bake said from one of the clubs trying to raise money and the moron passing them out gave him brownies with weed in them instead of regular ones. Aramis ate all of them and it was a decent mount of brownie for three dollars." Porthos explained.

"Last time he was talking to big bird." Athos added.


	2. d'Artagnan - dilaudid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the idea of this chapter came after i saw a vine.

Athos watched as d'Artagnan played with the blanket on his lap. The boy was alert, and his eyes were bouncing around so fat in his head it was a wonder he wasn't dizzy. Porthos and Aramis finally found the two of them and frowned at the stated of their friend. 

"What the fuck is wrong wit' 'im?" Porthos asked.

"They gave him dilaudid for the pain and they gave him a tad to much." Athos said.

"What do you mean to much?"

They'd been chasing a suspect through a wooded area that had been booby trapped, which ended up with him falling into a hole and breaking his leg. He had to wait for three hours while the other caught the man and were finally able to get a team to help get him out of the hole. 

"He kept saying he was in pain, they gave him morphine to try and level him out and it didnt work so they gave him dilaudid and he's just there. I let him play a game on my phone but it died Im not sure if he's bored, or what?" Athos explained.

"When can we take him home?" Aramis asked.

"They already discharged him. We were waiting for you two." he said.

Porthos went over to d'Artagnan and smiled at him. "Hey d'Art ready to go home?"

The boy nodded and let Porthos help him up from the bed and hand him his crutches. 

"I'm hungry." he stated as they started moving.

"We'll get you something to eat. How does my chili sound?" Porthos asked.

"Really good."

"What did they give him for the pain at home?" 

"Perks." He replied, handing of the prescription. "They gave us a few to get us through the next few hours they said keep the pain down and far as possible."

\---

Getting back to their house everyone made it inside but the usually loud d'Artagnan was still oddly quiet and overly alert about everything. "You stay here I'm going to get started on cooking." Porthos stated.

"I'm gonna get some cloths for him to change into."

IT wasn't five minutes of everyone being in different rooms before they heard the piano as if a professional was in their home. 

"Did you know he could play?" Aramis asked.

Both of his friends shook their heads.

"Hey d'Artagnan where did you learn to play?" 

"I never learned to play." he replied. 

Aramis got an idea and ran to get his guitar. "Here try to play this." 

Again d'Art played the guitar as if he'd been playing for years. 

"Dear lord dilaudid is like acid for him." Having no shame Aramis pulled out his phone to record it for later.


	3. Porthos - Percocet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have taken percocet after a surgery. god that stuff is serious.

Porthos laughed as he saw all the pretty colors bloom anew as d'Artagnan came into the room. 

"Farm boy is here. Here eat this, Papa bear brought them from his fishing trip." 

d'Artagnan frowned looking at the cotton ball in his friends hand. He looked to Athos in the corner. 

'Just take it.' he mouthed. Taking the cotton ball he pretended to eat it to which Porthos smiled and clapped his hands. Porthos looked back at the empty space on the wall and started to growl at it with a smile on his face.

"What the fuck?" 

"Don't talk like that while Papa bear holds my little brother."

Aramis had to ask, "What kind of bear is you father Porthos?"

"Kodiak. Mama is a a brown. Mama was tired so she made Papa watch the cub."

Athos dropped his head into his hands.

"Papa bear said you are the worst shaved bear he's ever seen." 

Aramis couldnt hold back the laughter. "Its like mushrooms all over again."


	4. Athos- Vicodin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicodin is good for the those post ER naps

They'd managed to get him home on the morphine the hospital had pumped into him but now it was a time to keep the pain gone and they'd given him Vicodin. "The Christmas tree is dancing ad he's using my stocking for a sock puppet." He told them.

"Not this shit again." Porthos sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Aramis the tree wants you to dance with him. Can I dance with him?" Athos asked an excited look in his eyes.

"No, you can't." d'Artagnan answered. Aramis sat in the corner recording this for later.

"It's like he's on LSD." he commented.

"How do you know that?" d'Artagnan questioned.

"I had a very interesting few years at college." he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that having written these makes it seem that I might do drugs. I don't. This is what happens when you end up in the emergency room or on the receiving end of a surgery.


End file.
